


I'm Sorry.

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M, it triggers me., please do not comment if you ship rxylo, redemption...?, thank you., there is death yes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hux puts his hand to Kylo’s cheek, turns his head sharply to the left, looks him in the eyes. Kylo opens his mouth as if to say something, perhaps give another weak protest, but in the end there’s nothing he can do.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Hux and Kylo are together for the last time before both are scheduled to be executed. Hux asks Kylo to do something he can't bear to think about.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://littleststarfighter.tumblr.com/post/142690553032/im-sorry"><em>this.</em></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry.

 

 _I want you to do it._ **  
**

 

Hux hasn’t spoken, but Kylo hears it anyway, and he catches his breath sharply, turning his lightsaber over in his hand.

 

Leia has given them one hour together. For the last time.

 

Everything is done; their shirts are off, they sit beside each other and pant in the heat of the enclosed space, lips grown tired of tasting each other’s skin. Hux sits a little closer and lays his head on Kylo’s shoulder.

 

“No,” Kylo says. It has no real substance behind it; he’s only saying it to deny the General one more thing. Keep himself from having to hurt Hux. He can’t tell if he’s being selfish or selfless.

 

“Do it,” Hux says stubbornly, reaching for the saber and lifting his head slightly. “Or I will. They wouldn’t give me a gun, obviously, but since you’re so _beloved_ and you have your-”

 

“No,” Kylo repeats hoarsely. He doesn’t feel beloved. Or special. Or whatever Hux clearly thinks he is. He knows why Leia has given him the saber.

 

“I’ll do it my-fucking-self if I have to, _Kylo._ ”

 

Hux puts his hand to Kylo’s cheek, turns his head sharply to the left, looks him in the eyes. Kylo opens his mouth as if to say something, perhaps give another weak protest, but in the end there’s nothing he can do.

 

“Alright,” he whispers. Hux’s hand drops from his face, so that both of his hands are covering the saber. Kylo remembers killing Han like this.

 

But Han was unaware. Undeserving. Hux has done so many terrible things, Kylo knows, and if he wants to die this way, who is Kylo to stop him? Who is Kylo to stand in the way of Hux’s own justice?

 

In a crooked, horrible sort of way, this might be a way to set things right…

 

Kylo stands. He wants to do this properly, if he has to do it at all. If it has to be like this, as opposed to public execution.

 

Hux stands as well, facing him in the small room.

 

“I suppose you’d prefer it if I didn’t put my shirt back on, wouldn’t you?” His lip quirks up, and Kylo swallows hard.

 

“It might be easier that way, yeah,” he murmurs. Steadies his hands.

 

And then Hux rushes at him, presses their bodies together, kisses Kylo for the last time. Kylo switches the saber to his left hand without thinking, moves his right up to tangle his fingers in Hux’s hair as Hux grabs his thigh desperately. Feels Hux’s voice in his head again.

 

_Do it now._

 

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs into Hux’s lips, then says it again into his head just to be sure.

 

_I’m sorry._

 

And then he ignites the saber, and even through his closed eyes he sees the flash of red-white light and feels Hux crumple against him, and his tears dissolve softly into Hux’s hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gorgeous art piece by littleststarfighter on tumblr. Please show them some love.
> 
> [](http://littleststarfighter.tumblr.com/post/142690553032/im-sorry)__
> 
> [ _link to original._ ](http://littleststarfighter.tumblr.com/post/142690553032/im-sorry)


End file.
